Love me, love me not
by catgurlfurreel2
Summary: Valentines day is comming up and Kimiko is paying attention to everyone but Clay. How far will Clay go to get her attention?
1. A heart's battle

Love me, love me not

Chapter 1

A heart's battle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these xiaolin characters. Except for the shen gon Wu, i made those up myself.

A/N: I AM THE ORIGINAL CATGURLFURREEL, I"M BACK, on my bro's acount...they canceld me...so here goes.

hey! It's me again! I'm finally goin ta write a fic bout someone else wit Kimiko instead of her n jack. So ya. Here go's. Hope u all like it, plz read n review on ur way out, k?

_Kimiko's thoughts:_

'Only three more days until Valentine's Day. I hope the guys do something nice for me. I wonder what I should get them. Hmm, Rai's kinda like a rebel so, what would a rebel like?...Omi, he's so polite. Master Fung probably wouldn't mind using my meditating CD. Dojo? Maybe, something to eat. Yeah, that's it, I'll cook for Dojo. What would I cook though?...'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Omi.

"Do you guys ever knock?" she said with a pleasant face.

"Oh, I am very sorry. Dojo has found a new Shen gon wu."

"Really? Cool. Lets go." Kimiko closed the door behind her as she ran after Omi. They ran down the empty hallway and found Dojo with the scroll. The scroll opened.

"The heart of love? I never heard of that one. What does it do Dojo?"

"Well, if in the wrong hands that person would be able to get anyone to fall in love with them on their command."

"Hope Jack doesn't get it first." Raimundo hinted at Kimiko and him and Clay began laughing.

"What are you laughing at? If Jack was the last person on Earth I wouldn't even go out with him!"

"Ok. Calm down lil lady. We won't let Jack brain wash you into liking him." said Clay as he tipped his hat to hide his blushing.

"Come on, we have wu to find!" They climbed onto Dojo's back and they were off. It didn't take them long to get to where they were going. When they finally got there, they found themselves face to face with Jack.

"Where is the Shen gon wu?" Jack asked with a puzzled face. Clay tapped his foot on the ground, showing his impatience. He looked down and noticed that the ground started to glow red. Jack saw it too. They both fell to the ground and started digging until they found it. They touched it at the same time and Clay lifted the brim of his hat over his eyes.

"Jack, I challenge you to a good old fashion, foot tappin, head bashin,-'

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Would you just say it already?"

"Gong ye tempai!"

The ground began to tremble and pink dust swirled around them. Harp music began to play.

"Ok, the challenge is, find the harp and the heart Shen gon wu and you win." said Clay.

"We're only playing for the heart of love? No Shen gon wu to fight with? That's not fair."

"Love's not fair." With that Clay ran to where he thought he heard the music, but then the ground began to crack and it spread apart, right where Clay was standing. He almost went into a split. Jack ran by.

"Love hurts, doesn't it Clay? Ha!" Clay reached his hand out and tripped Jack. He pulled himself up and ran straight ahead. The pink mist began to thicken and no one could see. Clay just kept on running, aimlessly until he ran into something hard and shiny.

"The harp!" he yelled and every one cheered for him. The pink mist thinned again but the ground was still glowing. Clay looked into the crack that he'd almost fallen into and saw the heart down there. Both of them charged at each other. Jack thought Clay was going for him but, he jumped down the crack right before he got to him. Jack looked down the crack.

The mist went away and Clay was spit out of the hole like a watermelon seed. He had the heart and the harp. Everything returned back to normal.

"This isn't over. You just won because you didn't use the wu!" Jack started his jetpack and floated away.

They flew back to the temple to see Master Fung.

"Clay, you have earned this. Take it, but be careful. Only use it if you absolutely have to. This can be very dangerous."

"Ok. I'll be more careful than a naked mole rat playin patty cake with a porcupine." Master Fung bowed to them and left the room. Kimiko still had plans of her own about what to get the boys for Valentines Day so she went to her room to continue.

"Hey Clay, what are you going to do with that Shen gon wu?"

"I reckon I'll put it somewhere safe."

"C'mon, me and Omi know you like a certain girl." Clay blushed.

"I do not."

"Yes you do. You're in denial."

"It is not you're fault, Clay. She is pretty heated." Omi interrupted.

"That's hot, Omi." corrected Raimundo.

"Well, IF, I do like her, I want her to like me back. I don't want to force her to."

"You don't have to force her to. You have the Wu to do that." Clay thought for a moment.

"No. Remember what Master Fung said? I don't want anything bad to happen. I'm goin ta bed. G'night."

Clay tossed and turned in his sleep, dreaming about Kimiko. It was a nice dream at first, then Kimiko reached into Clay's chest and pulled out The Heart of Love and threw it at him. Then she laughed in his face. "I wouldn't go out with you if my life depended on it, partner."

Clay awoke, sweating. He looked at the heart sitting on the dresser beside his bed and went back to sleep.

A/N: Ya, i kno. Not the best 1st chapter I've written. Personally i think dis one sucks. But who cares. Anyways, WAY better chapters will come after dis one if u guys review ok? No flames though plz. I already kno it sucks n i don't need anyone tellin me somethin i already kno's k? Thank u very much!


	2. Do what your heart tells you

Chapter 2

Do what your heart tells you

Disclaimer: i don't own the characters, so get off it k!

A/N: Hi every1! Thanx 4 keepin the dream alive guys! I was jus gonna stop writin this but, eh...so here goes a new chapter! Oh, and i wanna answer a question 2, so here goes:

_**Lyra Parry** question was: Was Clay the one with the cowboy hat on tv?_

**_Answer: _**Yes. That's him! That's the guy!

Clay awoke the next morning and sat up. He searched through his drawer and picked up a bundle of pictures that were in a rubber band. He took off the band and spread them all across his bed then sighed.

'Kimiko. She's so beautiful. My ma and pa would love her.' he sighed again, knowing that she'd never be with him. 'Unless...' he looked over at the heart of love. 'No, I couldn't possibly do that to her. I want her to love me, for me.'

He looked back at the pictures then found one with them in it. They were in front of the temple wall and she was slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She was looking straight ahead with a small smile and her pointer finger and her middle finger made the classics peace sign. Clay just smiled.

Raimundo knocked on the door and Clay frantically hid the pictures back in the drawer. Raimundo burst into the room and quickly slammed the door behind him.

"Looks like you're hiding something Clay." said Raimundo suspiciously.

"Naw, I aint hiding nothin." Clay said nervously. He sat back on his bed.

"What do you want?"

"I can't just come talk to my buddy Clay without having a reason?" Raimundo said with a smile.

"No, you just burst in like you had somethin real important to say, or somethin."

"Oh. Well, I do have something important to say. Guess what."

"I hate guessin games." Raimundo sat on the edge of Clay's bed.

"Not in a good mood huh? Guess I'll just leave you alone."

"No, just tell me what it is."

"I know what Kimiko's getting me for valentines day!"

"What?" Clay demanded.

"She's buying me a genuine leather soccer ball with hearts on it!" Raimundo jumped up.

"So...do you know what she's getting me?"

"Uh...she didn't really say...I think she forgot about you dude." Raimundo thought for a moment as he noticed Clay hang his head.

"You know, Clay, you COULD use the heart of love on Kimiko..."

"Raimundo."

"Yeah?"

"Please leave my room."

"Okay. But you'll be the one that's lonely on valentines day." Raimundo walked out.

'If I use the heart of love on Kimiko this one time, maybe nothing bad will happen.' Clay thought.

'No. I just can't do it. I wont.'

Clay walked out of his room and a blur of red and black flew past and spoke to him.

"tomorrow's valentines day!" shrieked the blur.

'Kimiko.' thought Clay. He shrugged and went into the kitchen to have lunch. He woke up late today and it felt awkward eating around Kimiko now that everyone in the temple except for Master Fung and Kimiko knew that he liked her.

Omi and Raimundo sat on both sides of Clay and Kimiko sat directly across from him. She felt him staring at her and she looked up at him. His face started to flush and she smiled and continued eating. Clay sighed in relief as Omi started to whisper something to him.

"So, are you going to tell her?"

"No." Raimundo over heard and looked up from his grilled cheese sandwich.

"Why not?" a little gush of cheese started oozing from the side of his mouth as he waited for Clay's answer. Kimiko snapped her head up.

"What are you guys whispering about?" They all looked at her nervously. She was distracted by the cheese on Rai's face.

"Raimundo! You have a little cheese right there, let me come over and get it."

"No, I'm fine, I can do it!" he wailed out like a small child.

"Oh, I insist!" she took the napkin from under his plate and began to dab the corner of his mouth. Dojo was under Rai's chair and to avoid stepping on him, she had to jump over him but ended up on Raimundo's lap. Raimundo blushed as she continued dabbing.

"There! All gone! It just bothered me to see your face vandalized with cheese." she smiled sweetly at him and went back to her seat. Clay's face was now flushed with anger. He glared at Raimundo then looked back at Kimiko.

"You certainly are in a good mood today." Clay said through gritted teeth.

"I'm just sooo happy that valentines day is tomorrow! Aren't you?"

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'll be outside, training." he scooted his chair loudly and walked back to his room to dress in his robes.

Kimiko cocked her head to the side and looked at Raimundo. Raimundo looked away. 'Dammit. I was supposed to help him with her. But I couldn't just throw her off my lap.'

'That dumb Raimundo. Kimiko would fall for a guy like that. No body wants a strong country boy any more. It's all about Brazilians now.' He stepped into one of his shoes while holding on to the dresser. He slipped a little and something hard hit his foot.

"Ahhh!" he looked down. "What in tarnation..." he picked up the heart of love.

'I have to use it now. I want Kimiko more than a mangy mutt wants a bone.' he slipped it into his inner robe pocket and walked outside. Kimiko, Raimundo, and Omi were already out there. Clay shrugged not looking at them, and sat under a tree to meditate first.

Then Clay heard a crash and opened his eyes. Right in front of him he saw the three dragons run from where a Jack Bot had crashed. Clay quickly ran over to it and flung it back out of the temple, then he stood there.

"I wonder why they ran." he said out loud to himself. He heard an explosion and then looked up into the air as the Jack Bot made a small cloud in the air.

"Oh. That's why." he answered his own question. Everything was cloudy and no one could see anything. The dust was too thick and Jack was no where to be found.

"Give me to Kimiko for a valentines day gift." a small voice came from where clay was standing.

"Who said that!"

"Me."

"Me who?"

"Look in your pocket." Clay took the heart of love out of his pocket and looked at it in the palm of his hand.

"You can talk? I've never had a talkin shen-gon-wu."

"Yes I can talk, and I want to help you win Kimiko."

"I'm not sure if I want to."

"You like her? You know her? You practically live with her! Do it." Clay felt brain washed. Then he yelled,

"Heart of love!" he looked back at the heart in his hand. It reduced in size and a golden chain came from both sides, making it into a beautiful necklace that no girl could turn down. The dust was so thick, no one saw him do it and due to the distraction of the Jack Bot, no one heard him either.

The smoke wouldn't clear so they all went inside and played video games, waiting it out.

Clay stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Omi.

"I'll be back, I'm going to put my hat up. You know, wouldn't want it to get messed up anymore than the dust did." Clay lied.

Omi stared at Clay with a straight face and suspicions, then he perked up and smiled again.

"Okay!" he said happily.

Clay took the heart necklace out of his pocket and before he found a pretty blue box to put it in with a white ribbon he kissed it and then sighed. He then placed the box gently in his drawer, and went back to the front of the temple where the other dragons were playing Goo Zombies.

He smiled to himself as he sat next to Kimiko on the floor who was glued watching the game. So far Raimundo was beating Omi.

"This game is the only thing you'll be better than me at!" said Omi as the GAME OVER flag came up in big green, slimy letters.

"Yup." Raimundo leaned back and put his arms behind his head after he passed the controller to Kimiko who was now playing against Clay.

A/N: Yay! A good chapter! I think...uh, plz read n review k!


	3. dangerous love

Chapter 3

Dangerous love

Disclaimer: Sooo not owning the characters, but the plot belongs 2 me!

A/N: hey guys! I'm baaaaackkkk! i was on punishment 4 two weeks, i thought i was gonna DIE without writing a story to here goes!

The next morning all the dragons gathered in the front of the temple, waiting for Master Fung. Clay sat on a step with the blue box in his pocket, Raimundo stood tiredly and leaned against one of the podiums, Omi sat cross legged next to Clay, and Kimiko excitedly jumped up and down.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Master Fung bowed as they all replied back with a sing song "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Since it is a holiday I guess you all don't have to train today. Give gifts, enjoy the day, have fun. I'm going to meditate today." Kimiko stopped bouncing for a minute while everyone else cheered.

"Master Fung, wait, I want you to listen to my meditation CD." she held it out to him.

"Happy Valentines day!" Kimiko happily said. As Master Fung turned around and left, Kimiko turned to Omi, Raimundo, and Clay.

"Do you want your gifts too now?" she asked sweetly.

"No, Kimiko. Ladies first. Lets all give her our gifts." Omi commented.

"Lets go inside first, I think it's about to rain." said Raimundo leading the way. They all went to his room and closed the door.

Kimiko looked over at Clay, hinting that she wanted his gift first.

"Um...how about, Omi's gift first since he suggested the idea." Insisted Clay.

Omi held out his gift wrapped in thin red paper. She opened it and smiled at the small card with Omi's smiling picture on it. She read the card and ate the candies that were included.

"Thanks Omi."

Raimundo gave her his gift. It was sloppily wrapped in green paper with golden slash marks on it. She unwrapped it and squealed in delight.

"Thanks Rai! I can't believe you got me the handheld version of Goo Zombies 3! Where'd you get the money for it?"

"Don't worry about it. Happy Valentines day." he shrugged. Clay stood up and handed her the blue box with white ribbon.

"For you, lil lady." she blushed a little as she took his gift. She opened it and gasped at it's beauty.

"Clay, it's, it's, beautiful...I don't know what else to say."

"Happy Valentine's Day Kim." She starred at the necklace for a minute before taking another breath.

"Um...I almost forgot about your gifts! Silly me, here you go." she gave Omi a baseball glove that was two times bigger than his hand and gave Raimundo his soccer ball with the hearts that he wanted. She looked at the necklace again ignoring everyone else's gasps and admiration of her gifts. She looked up at Clay again.

"Oh my gosh! Clay I forgot to get you something!" she lied.

"That's okay. I'm just glad your happy. Aren't you going to wear it?" he asked smiling nervously.

"No, this gift is just so beautiful, I'll only wear it on special occasions." Clay looked down.

"Okay." he said glumly.

"Now that everyone's got gifts, get the heck outta my room!" yelled Raimundo with a smile.

"I have a soccer ball to break in." they all walked out of his room and went to the front again to play Goo Zombies. Kimiko stopped Clay in the hallway.

"Um, Clay?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to give you something." she led him to her room. Before they got to her door Clay stopped.

"Um, Kimiko, can you just try the necklace on? I just wanna see what it looks like." she took the necklace out of the box and gave it to Clay.

"I want you to put it on me."

"Gladly." he said with a sneaky smile. He clamped the small connecter of the necklace to the other end and watched the heart glow as it dangled from her neck.

"So, do you like it?" asked Clay.

"Yeah! It's beautiful, Clay." she smiled and kissed Clay on the cheek. He began to blush. And she giggled. The necklace began to glow again.

"You look cute as a tomato." she commented then hugged him.

"You look tired maybe you should take a nap." he said.

"Sure! Anything for my Clay!" he walked her to her room. Then after he made sure she was asleep he went to join Omi and Raimundo. 'I can't believe this worked!' he thought.

"Clay, you certainly look happy. What's up?" asked Raimundo ungluing himself from the game. Omi sat there still playing, too mesmerized to notice the conversation.

"Raimundo, the plan worked! I used the heart of love on her and she fell for me!"

"That's great! I'm happy for ya buddy." Raimundo went back to playing the game. Clay turned around to go to the kitchen but as soon as he did, Kimiko popped up out of no where.

"I thought you were sleepin."

"I was, I did just as you told me to, but I missed you." she flung her arms around his shoulders. 'Okay.' he thought.

"You can let go now." he commented.

"But, I love you Clay." he smiled.

"Okay. Fine, stay there." he walked over to the couch with her stuck to him, then he sat down.

They watched Raimundo and Omi play Goo Zombies for three hours straight, not moving and barely blinking. It began to rain outside and the temple began to get humid and uncomfortable.

"Um, Kimi, you mind lettin go now?" Clay asked politely.

"I can't do that, I don't want to lose you." Clay was now getting annoyed. 'I can't push her off of me, then what will she think?' he thought.

"Um, it's getting late, I think I'll go to bed now." he lied.

"But it's only 7:35." she whined.

"I know, we have to get up bright and early tomorrow you know."

She sighed.

"Okay." she let go and he stood up slowly due to the crook in his back. he went to his room and locked the door. He laid in his bed and took out his pictures again after he took off his shirt.

'Maybe this isn't such a good idea. She's kinda annoying when she likes me.' he thought. The sound of thunder outside startled him and he got up to close his window. He looked through it first then decided to close it, but just as he did, Kimiko popped up.

"Ahhhh!"

"Hi Clay! Aren't you happy to see me!"

"You scared the daylights outta me! This isn't goin ta work, give me the necklace back."

"But, I thought you loved me."

"I do, but I think you look better without it."

"Don't lie to me Clay. You don't love me do you? Why don't you want to be with me!" she yelled. She breathed heavily and her eyes changed. He noticed that they were now blank, and a deep shade of blood red.

"Clay, I think about you all the time, don't you love me back?"

Clay couldn't answer.

"I see how it is." she walked away from his window and he closed it. He laid down and slowly fell asleep. He began to have nightmares about her until he was woken by someone's hand caressing his face. He opened his eyes to see that it was Kimiko. He smiled, forgetting what happened earlier.

"Kimiko, what are you doing here?" she smiled, then took something from behind her back. Clay looked up with wide eyes.

"Kimiko, don't do it!" he yelled as she jabbed the knife into his bed, missing him by centimeters.

"If I can't have you, no one will!" she pulled the knife from the mattress and pointed it at him as he jumped out of the bed to the other side.

"Kimi, stop! I don't want to hurt you!"

"It's too late for that!" she lunged forward at him and he dodged her. She fell and the knife was knocked out of her hand and went under his bed. She looked at him then dived under the bed for the knife, he pulled her by her legs, but she'd already retrieved the knife. She jumped on top of him and he grabbed her hand with the knife in it.

"Kimiko! Stop, I don't want to hurt you!" she struggled against his force. She dropped the knife accidently and Clay rolled over so that he was now on top of her. Under the power of the heart of love, she was just as strong as him so they were evenly matched. She kicked him while he was on top, causing him to fly back against his dresser drawers.

She got the knife again and crawled toward him, the pain in his back caused him not to stand. She held up the knife.

"This is for rejecting me." Clay looked up at her with an angry glare.

"I thought you wanted this, Clay." He had just enough strength to kick her in the stomach, making her fly back against the wall. The powerful blow knocked her unconscience. Clay crawled over to her and took her pulse. He sat there and just watched her. He looked from her to the knife. Master Fung rushed in, hearing all the noise.

"What's going on here!" Master Fung asked wide eyed.

"I didn't mean to hit her, I, I, she was, She nearly killed me, and..." Master Fung looked at the necklace around her neck.

"You used the heart of love on her?"

"I'm sorry Master Fung." Master Fung shook his head.

"I hit a girl." he looked down at Kimiko guiltily. He gathered her up into his arms and kissed her on the lips. Master Fung just watched.

"Master Fung, this is all my fault. I deserve a punishment, I was just being selfish." He stood up with her limp body. Master Fung walked over to him.

"Make sure she gets plenty of rest. ." Master Fung took off the necklace and it turned back into a heart. He took it back to the meditating temple and put it in one of the drawers. Clay put her in his bed and sat next to her all night.

A/N: reviews plz! I'M BEGGING U FOR REVIEWS! last time i put this story out, i got like 15 reviews! C'mon people! Help me bring my story back to life!


	4. Happy belated valentine's day

Chapter 4

Happy belated valentines day

Disclaimer: i own da plot, not da characters.

A/N: HI! Plz read n review on da way out! Luvs!

When Clay awoke the next morning in his chair, Kimiko was gone. He looked over at his clock which was now on the floor from last night's encounter. It said 12:05 P.M. 'Darnett, I slept in again.' he thought. 'Sure hope Kimi's okay.' he got up and walked to the kitchen. No one was there except for Kimiko.

As soon as he saw her, he quickly darted outside, trying to avoid her. She stood on the back porch and watched him train in her pajamas, sipping a cup of warm tea. 'He's never trained this hard. He must be worried about something.' Kimiko thought. 'I wonder why I was in Clay's room this morning.' she took another sip of her tea.

Master Fung stood beside her.

"Kimiko, I must tell you something about Clay, and why you were in his room."

"Oh, no! I didn't sleep with him, did I?" Kimiko asked, her eyes frantically darted to meet Master Fung.

"No, no, no. Nothing of the sort happened like that." Kimiko sighed in relief.

"The necklace he gave you was the shen-gon-wu that he won against Jack. He gave it to you to make you like him."

"Awww, that's sweet."

"But, his plan backfired and you tried to kill him with a knife." Kimiko's face went blank and she dropped her glass of tea.

"I tried to kill Clay?"

"Yes. But, in order for that not to happen, Clay had to hit you, and that is what he is so worried about."

Kimiko looked back at Clay and saw him charge at a tree. He ran straight into it and the whole thing fell over. Omi and Raimundo laughed as Dojo fussed at Clay for bulldozing the tree.

Kimiko didn't know what else to say as he rushed past them, not saying anything to either of them. She watched him walk away and heard a door slam.

"Kimiko, I think you should go talk to him later." Master Fung cleaned up the mess of glass and tea.

"But how am I supposed to talk to him when he's like this?"

"Do what your soul tells you to do." Master Fung bowed and walked away. Kimiko stood there, watching Omi run towards Raimundo. Raimundo dodged Omi's attack and laughs heartily. She turned around and went to her room. She thought about Clay.

'I tried to kill him? He likes me? This is all just so confusing. I don't know what I could do to cheer him up, he probably never wants to talk to me again.' she drifted off into a long nap.

Clay balled up his fists, then threw his hat up against the wall. The fact that he hit her and that she tried to kill him was just too much for him to bear. He began to break and throw anything he could get his hands on then yelled. 'I never should've used that shen-gon-wu on her. I knew she wouldn't like me either way.' he tried to calm himself by playing with his childhood action figures.

Kimiko was awaken by a loud yell and quickly got to her feet. 'Clay.' she left her room and quietly tiptoed to Clay's room. Everyone else was sleep, or at least should've been. She didn't even knock on Clay's door, she just opened it slowly.

"Who's there!" Clay asked in a harsh tone.

"It's me, Kimiko." he quickly threw himself on top of his action figures as she walked in and closed the door.

"What do you have there?"

"Nothing." he lied.

"C'mon, let me see." he gingerly got up, knowing that he couldn't have one of the action figures stabbing him in the stomach with it's plastic sword.

"Don't laugh, okay?"

"Fine." he stood up and sat on his bed, looking down at the floor.

"I didn't know you like action figures." she sat beside him.

"It's a lot of things you don't know about me." he said glumly.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Kimi, I hurt you and I'm sorry, but-"

"I know. Master Fung told me what happened."

He played with his fingers.

"So, you're not mad?"

"No, but-"

"So, you are mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. I forgive you, as long as you forgive me."

"I forgive you. It wasn't your fault anyway. I only did it so you would like me-"

"Like you? All you had to do was ask."

she tilted her head to the side and watched him blush.

"Well, I just don't know how to. I mean, back where I live, there weren't many girls around that would put up with me."

Kimiko looked down, then back up at him.

"Do you want what I was about to give you before you brainwashed me?"

"No, I'm through with valentines day. Besides, you're kinda annoying when you like me."

She looked at him bewildered, but shrugged it off.

"Am I annoying now?" she asked, blushing.

"No."

She scooted a little closer to him and clasped her hand with his. He looked up at her, then back down at the floor.

'She probably feels sorry for me. She's only doing this out of pity.' she watched him as he didn't look back at her.

"You don't want to talk anymore?" she asked

Clay shrugged.

Kimiko leaned over to kiss him gently on the cheek. Then she looked at him again. He looked into her eyes.

"You still think I'm annoying when I like you?"

"I dunno. You've only liked me once." she shifted her weight so that she was leaning against him.

"I like you now." he jumped at the sudden contact.

"Don't be scared Clay, this is new for me too."

"No it's not, I know you've gone out with Raimundo."

"No I haven't. Why'd you think that?"

"Because you were sitting on his lap a few days ago."

"That was an accident. Lets talk about me and you." Clay's heart began to race.

"What exactly do you want to talk about?"

"I don't care. Anything you want to."

Clay looked from her to the floor, blushing wildly.

"But I don't want to talk." he held her a little closer.

"Then what do you want to do?" she asked quietly as she looked up at him. He cupped his hand under her chin and gently kissed her on the lips. She kissed back and noticed that after the second kiss, his tongue slid in a couple of times. His kisses were so passionate. He stopped to look into her eyes.

"Kimi,"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing? We were supposed to be in bed three hours ago."

"No one will know." she kissed him again.

"Will you stay in here with me tonight?"

"Where would I sleep?"

"In my bed. With me."

Kimiko didn't say anything.

"We don't have to do anything. I'm not like other guys, I just want to sleep, just to know what it's like to be with your girl all night, by your side."

"I don't know. We could get into so much trouble."

"I have a lock on my door, and besides, you didn't mind sleepin here last night." he smiled at her.

"Well, I WAS unconscience." she said with a smirk.

"What do you think you do when you're asleep? You're unconscience! Duh!" they both laughed and laid back on his bed.

"Yeah, I'll stay in here, but just tonight, and just to keep you company." she assured him.

"Clay?"

"Yeah, lil lady?"

"Happy belated valentines day."

"Happy belated valentines day to you too Kimi."

He kissed her on the lips and they both got under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her and they drifted off into a nice, peaceful sleep.

A/N: yay! Plz review dis chapter! I must have feed-back! This is the end jus so u all kno.


End file.
